Flame War
Flame War is the first episode of Season 2 & the seventh in the series altogether. Plot The War of Fire has begun. The League of Magic has declared war on Grimlon, Ziam is in total anarchy, the other nations are preparing for the worst. Meanwhile, in the League of Magic, Albus the Grand hires Talroc to lead an investigation into the deaths of League members. During this, Talroc is looking into the records of the background of the new mysterious Harmonia Flame, who was promoted into a high position in the League in such a short time. Finding no such records, Talroc wills to investigate this, but must deal with the first one. Talroc's team consists of Talroc's apprentice, Orcul, his brother, Ifghar, Talroc's old master & grandmaster, Ivan the Fair & James the Good, & Harmonia Flame. After examining the evidence, Talroc learns these deaths are all linked by two things: first, every body examined has been killed from the inside & second, the very cause of death was by fire. Talroc's grandmaster, James, reminds Talroc of the mass assassination spree made by a fire larcenist Lisa Waters, who had been dubbed the Kiss of the Flame & James suggests that it's Lisa Waters in disguise as someone else & Grimlon sent her to infiltrate the League, suggesting this all in front of Talroc's team. The next day, James is found dead along with Talroc's master, Ivan. As the investigation continues, more victims appear while Harmonia Flame is promoted to another rank. During the entire investigation, Flame has asked the members of Talroc's team on dates, with Ifghar turning her down. She asks Talroc & he shrugs as if "what could possibly go wrong". On the date, Flame seduces Talroc & the two kiss. While they're kissing, Flame grabs Talroc & starts the act known as the Kiss of Fire. Talroc breaks free & rinses his mouth clean of the fire. Flame reveals that she was the assassin Lisa Waters, whose name was just an alias & she was also the Kiss of the Flame. The two start to fight & Talroc eventually is forced to flee for his life. Talroc runs to find someone to tell someone, however, Flame invades Talroc's mind & tells him that no one will believe him. Meanwhile, Flame tells Orcul that she'd seen someone fleeing the League towards Mexico. The two chases after the suspect & fail to catch him & head back to the League. Talroc finds Orcul & pulls him to Magical Records Vault Room. In there, Talroc explains to Orcul his discovery & provides the records & his own wounds to prove to the skeptic Orcul he was correct. The next day, Germos the Terrible, one of the Council of Elders members, is found dead, this time from a Killing Curse. Flame arrives on the scene shortly after & acts innocent while Talroc attempts to accuse her & to prove she is really the culprit, he casts Prior Incantato on both Germos' & Flame's wands. Flame explodes into a giant fire creature & attempts to literally bring down the League. However, Talroc & Orcul stop her & force her to disapparate. Grimlon arrives & attempts to kill the duo, but is driven away.